Lost in confusion
by Azumi Dazai 12
Summary: Jeff the killer, ha llegado a un punto máximo. No distingue la realidad de la ficción. Ahora, vuelto todo un caos, metido en el mundo del alcohol, la Drogadicción y las prostitutas, lucha día a día por mantenerse en pie. Hasta que aparece Anneliese, una pequeña que afirma ser la inocencia perdida del joven asesino. Sin embargo, este duda (Ciertamente entendible) de su existencia.
1. Prologo

-¡Anneliese! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas pequeña estúpida?!- gritó esa mujer dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, no por tristeza, si no, por furia.

la pequeña hizo caso omiso a las palabras de aquella mujer, y prosiguió con su huida.

Oh pequeña y aun estúpida niña, no sabe lo que le depara el futuro.

Jeff despertó, otro día más para derrochar. Su cabeza le dolía, y el olor a alcohol que impregnaba la habitación no solucionaba este primer problema. Miro a su ventana, sin poder visualizar nada, su vista estaba nublada.

¿que había pasado la noche anterior? nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera el mismo. Miro a la pequeña sala, sucia, llena de mugre y prendas rotas tiradas por doquier, ¿Acaso esa casa nunca estuvo en buen estado? parece que no, desde que el llego aquí, nunca ha estado limpia, la encontró en un peor estado, de hecho. ¿Pero qué más da? es el único lugar al que puede llamar hogar, desde hace ya 5 malditos años que él no tiene familia, ni un sitio a donde ir. Pero repito, ¿Qué más da?.

-Estúpida mierda, ¿Pero qué es esto?- Jeff metió su mano suavemente en la bolsa de su polera desgastada, sacando un pequeño papel arrugado.

"Llamame si quieres otra noche igual de perfecta"

-Ja- Se rio Jeff- Parece que la noche no fue tan mala después de todo-

Jeff camino hasta la habitación más nauseabunda y espantosa de la cabaña, la cocina. abrió la hielera que utilizaba inútilmente como refrigerador, y sacó una botella de alcohol barato, después se encaminó de nuevo a la sala principal y se recostó en el sofá dándole un trago a la bebida. Jeff miro al techo y pensó

"¿pero que mierda estoy haciendo con mi vida?

Y casi al instante se hecho a reír. Esa sensación de tristeza y dolor que recorría por su cuerpo todos los días le provocaba gracia. Oh estúpida vida, tan injusta, pero tan bella a la vez.

Puede que esto no sea vida, pero es lo que evitar el decidió, ahora vivirá cada día con esa decisión, llorando y riendo, porque por mas mierda que sea su vida, hay algo que lo hace feliz.

Matar


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

El asesino, y la niña.

Jeff miro a su ventana. Poca luz entraba por las cortinas, apenas un pequeño rayo de sol entraba por esta misma, e iluminaba una pequeña parte de su rostro. Se puso de pie, y abrió la cortina completamente. Era poco más de medio día, tal vez las 3, o 4 de la tarde. Jeff le dio un último sorbo a la botella de Cerveza, y camino a otra habitación. Al entrar, se encontró con un olor putrefacto, como si algo hubiese muerto ahí. Miro a todos lados, logrando solo visualizar el espejo, un retrete, lo que parecía ser una ducha, y un lavabo desgastado, si, esa habitación era el baño. Jeff giro la manecilla del lavabo, cayendo de esta un poco de agua, Pura, tan helada y refrescante, pero... ¿Cómo este logra tener agua en medio de la nada?

Bueno, si mal no recuerda, Hace años diseño una especie de sistema para conseguir agua de un pozo cercano, aun no puede creer que ese sistema aun funcione.

Jeff abrió la ducha, y se sacó la ropa, la colocó con cuidado sobre el retrete y entró a la ducha para darse un largo baño de agua helada. Cada gota que rozaba la piel dura y blanquecina de su rostro, era como gloria, hace días que no había tocado el agua. Jeff salió de la ducha y tomo una toalla semi-limpia y cubrió la mitad de su cuerpo. Se miró en el espejo del baño, solo para notar su delgada figura, sus costillas podían notarse desde la piel rosa pálido de su abdomen. La desnutrición lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Jeff tomó sus prendas y las hecho a un cesto, y salió de la habitación de baño. Fue a su cuarto, donde buscaría algo nuevo que ponerse.

~Anneliese~

La pequeña lloraba, hace días que su boca no probaba un bocado, un poco de comida la ayudaría a sobrevivir. Anneliese camino por la calle, sucia, portando una polera color verde lima, o amarillo fosforescente como única protección contra el frío de la ciudad. La gente la miraba, Algunos con terror, como si la menor fuera un monstruo, otros con Lástima, algunos de una manera hipócrita.

La niña camino hasta llegar a una valla a las afueras de la ciudad, la entrada al bosque. miro a todos lados, buscando algo de esperanza, un árbol con una manzana, una fruta, al menos un fruto venenoso que acabará con su vida, pero nada.

en vez de esto, encontró un ave con un ala rota, y una piedra a unos metros de esta. el hambre la estaba matando, tuvo que hacerlo. tomo la piedra, y se acercó a la indefensa ave, con la intención de romper su cabeza y matarla. Pero al llegar a la pequeña avecilla, sus ojos cafés brillaron. el ave sufría, tal como ella, era imposible matarla. Anneliese tomo al ave en sus pequeños brazos, y la dejo en un nido de un árbol cercano. se retiró del lugar, feliz, por su noble acción pero al mismo tiempo desdichada, porque el hambre la consumía lentamente.

La niña llegó a un callejón, en una parte remota de la ciudad, abrazo sus piernas y se puso a llorar. ella sabía que moriría de hambre, tal vez un tipo se acercaría y acabaría con ese tormento, pero por más dolorosa que pareciese la muerte, ella no regresaría de donde vino, cualquier muerte sería menos dolorosa que pasar otro día ahí.

~Jeff~

Jeff tomo su cuchillo, y salió en camino a la ciudad. era casi de noche, el bosque donde se encontraba era obscuro, así que salió poco antes del anochecer. Jeff camino con tranquilidad a su lugar favorito en toda la ciudad, un pequeño bar en un barrio lleno de delincuencia, el único lugar donde nadie se molesta en fijarse en lo desfigurado de su rostro.

Casi al llegar, se sintió extraño, esa sensación que no sentía hace años, dolor, tristeza, culpa.

-Bah, no debe ser nada- Dijo tratando de ignorar la sensación.

Continuo su camino hasta llegar al bar. No se puede decir mucho de lo que paso aquí, una pequeña riña, unas cervezas, personas borrachas por doquier, típico de cualquier establecimiento así.

Jeff salió del lugar horas después, y una sensación de Felicidad y excitación lo invadió, él sabe lo que necesitaba, un homicidio.

Escogió la casa con cuidado, hoy tenía tentación de algo pequeño pero bien hecho, entonces encontró una casa, que parecía ser habitada por no más de dos personas.

Entró con sigilo por una ventana entre abierta, y caminó al segundo piso.

Ahí, encontró a un chico, no más de 25 años, algo delgado y rubio. Jeff se quedó sentado a su lado por unos minutos. no sé si por el instinto humano de sentir cuando nos están observando, o porqué, pero el chico despertó. ¿Qué momento más oportuno, no?

El chico lo miro confundido, después con horror, Y Jeff aprovechó el jugoso momento.

-Shhhh... Ve a Dormir-Dijo mientras lo miraba atentamente.

dio la primera puñalada, no manchó, solo salpicó un poco en su rostro. el tipo gimió por el dolor, pero Jeff cubrió su boca. Siguió, segunda puñalada, está mejor que la anterior, más dolorosa, y así la tercera, que hizo salpicar en todo el rostro de Jeff.

y así, hasta que su víctima paro de moverse.

Jeff continuó, salió de la habitación, encontrándose con una mujer mayor que caminaba a la habitación del chico. no cruzó palabras con Jeff, ni siquiera un grito, solo la mirada. Su vida acabó casi al instante, Jeff, la degolló. el revisó todas las habitaciones, no había nadie más. Salió de la casa, no sin antes tomar Algunas botellas de whisky que había en unas estanterías, y un poco de dinero.

Después, salió de la casa bebiendo de una de las botellas.

Anneliese aun lloraba. había conseguido dormir por unas cuantas horas, mas, nada que pudiera calmarla. Tan sólo minutos después de despertar, escucho un ruido provenir de algún lugar del callejón. Anneliese comenzó a temblar. ¿Así terminaría todo? Bien, si tenía que ser así, Lo seria, de todos modos, ¿De algo iba a morir, cierto?

entonces, cruzaron miradas.

Jeff la miro, y ella a él. Anneliese miro con atención a los ojos del que parecía ser su asesino. olía a Alcohol, Y su rostro estaba casi desfigurado por completo, además de que era de un blanco nieve.

Anneliese soltó un par de lágrimas, pensando en que era su fin. Pero no lo fue. Este hombre se sacó la polera y rodeo a la menor con ella.

-Úsala bien- Dijo en un tono extraño, se notaba que había bebido demasiado.

Anneliese lo vio alejarse, Rumbo a la zona de bosque de la ciudad. De manera inocente, lo siguió. Camino, no sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero sabe que fue bastante. El hombre al cual seguía se tambaleaba, más se una vez estuvo a punto de caerse. Hubo un punto en el que notó una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos, sabía a donde se dirigían. El tipo entró ahí, sin cerrar la puerta, al final, ¿Para qué? nadie vivía por estos rumbos. Anneliese entró a la cabaña descuidada, sucia, impregnada de olores extraños, pero cálida comparada al frio de afuera. El hombre callo a mitad del pasillo casi al instante se quedó dormido.

Anneliese aprovecho la oportunidad y busco una habitación. Y encontró una. llena de cajas, prendas sucias, y algunos billetes viejos y arrugados regados por el suelo. Anneliese se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con las viejas sábanas, hace días que no se sentía tan segura, tan en casa.

Jeff despertó esa mañana, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un hambre voraz. Fue lentamente a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, encontrado sólo un poco de carne vieja en la pequeña hielera, y algo de pan en una estantería. Después de tomar este "Desayuno" camino a su habitación a Buscar ropa Semi limpia.

Abrió la puerta y...

-¿Pero qué mierda?- Dijo mirando con disgusto su cama.

¿Ahora que hizo anoche? la verdad, quién sabe, pero, ahora tenía a una niña durmiendo en su cama, su mente se llenó de preguntas. ¿Qué mierdas hizo anoche? ¿Acaso ella llegó buscando refugio? ¿Acaso él había...?

Todas esas eran probabilidades. Pero sólo había una respuesta.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Muy buenos días queridos lectores!**

**¡Dios! La historia tuvo mucho apoyo ayer :,0 (Que va, solo fueron dos Reviews) Me animo mucho a continuarla ^^ Bien, solo quiero informar que los capítulos serán muy cortos, ya que mi celular no mide las palabras escritas, Así que como mucho tendrán 1500 palabras. Pero no se preocupen a partir del capitulo 10, aproximadamente, serán 2000, o mas (Claro, eso si a ustedes les parece correcto) Bueno; No se si alguno de ustedes tenga cuenta en Wattpad, y si lo tiene, y conoce este mismo fanfic ahí, quiero decir que no me copio de Nadie, La cuenta Angel12Killer es completamente mía, la cree después de tener que abandonar fanfiction por hacer perdido de manera inesperada mi quieren pasarse por mi otra cuenta con mucho gusto los recibiré igual que aquí ^^ Si no, solo tratare de hacerles disfrutar la historia, y espero que mis ideas los llenen lo suficiente, como a mi ciertas historias me pusieron demasiado contenta.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Capitulo 2

Lost in confusion

Capítulo 2

La inocencia

Jeff miro con atención a la menor que dormía plácidamente en su cama, aun tratando de imaginarse que fue lo que hizo para llegar hasta ahí.

La menor se movió lentamente de un extremo a otro de la cama, tallando con sus pequeñas manos esos enormes ojos cafés, dejando escapar un bostezo acompañado de un par de lágrimas, y un estirón. Jeff observó como ella se levantaba la niña, que portaba sobre su ropa, la polera blanca que el usaba diariamente. Lo que pudo haber pasado esa noche, era casi obvio.

La menor se levantó tan inocente, si notar la presencia de aquel individuo, hasta que giro la cabeza solo un poco, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, niña?- Dijo Jeff un poco burlón, pero sin perder la postura que lo hacía ver intimidante.

Anneliese solo lo observó.

-Te hice una pregunta mocosa- Gruño Jeff.

Anneliese no dijo palabra alguna.

-Estás acabando con mi paciencia niña estúpida- Dijo Jeff ya desesperado.

Anneliese lo miro, justo a los ojos, entonces Jeff se dio cuenta, de que la niña no hablaba para retarlo, sino porque ella estaba invadida por el temor.

-Y-Y-Yo s-soy tú- Dijo Anneliese temblando.

-¿Eres Yo?- Dijo Jeff algo confundido-No, tu no puedes ser yo, te veo ahí, estoy lo suficiente mente cuerdo para saber que no eres yo- Agrego Jeff torpemente

Anneliese sonrió. Soltó una pequeña risita por el comentario de aquel joven, sus palabras habian sido un poco torpes y agitadas, la pequeña Anneliese lo noto al instante.

-Soy...-Anneliese pensó por un par de segundos-Soy tu inocencia-

Jeff la miro, primero soltó una risa leve, seguida de una fuerte e incontrolable, la risa que lo caracterizaba como psicópata.

-Jajaja, ¿A qué te refieres con eso mocosa?- Dijo Jeff aun riendo.

Anneliese se sacudió el cabello, y con una sonrisa decidida y firme, dijo.

-Tu mismo sabes que no estas dentro de tus cabales, ¿Cierto?- Dijo la niña-Si, lo sabes, lo puedes sentir y notar, tu mente no está bien, que no te sorprenda darte cuenta, de que estas hablando con un producto más de tu mente retorcida-

Jeff pensó por unos segundos, tal vez esta niña decía la verdad, no es la primera vez que su mente le juega una mala pasada, es más, era de esperarse, Jeff había estado consumiendo drogas y alcohol los últimos meses, era casi obvio que resultados traería eso.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Dijo Jeff observándola con atención- Puede que mi mente este jugando conmigo otra vez-

Anneliese sonrió, Que niña más inteligente resultó ser. Esta se puso de pie, y le dedicó una sonrisa al mayor que tenía a unos metros frente a ella. Jeff la observó con atención, era una niña, parecía no pasar de los 11 años, media aproximadamente de 1.50-1.55, su cabello era largo, color castaño obscuro, sus ojos color café, su piel, era blanca, tenía una linda tonalidad rosa pálido, y sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas, sus labios, Resaltaban, ese color rosado era simplemente precioso. la niña portaba una polera amarilla que fosforecía, con algunos detalles verdes, y una pequeña falda color verde claro, y por último, unas mayas a rayas, verde y negro. Era una pequeña sumamente preciosa, pero descuidada, estaba cubierta de mugre, y su cabello estaba enredado.

-¿Y tú comes?- Pregunto Jeff.

Anneliese reaccionó al instante a esa pregunta.

-¿Co-Co-Comer?-Pregunto Anneliese.

-Sí, Comer, No sé qué tanta mierda tengo en la cabeza, y aun que estoy seguro de que las cosas que imagino no comen, te vez muy real. La pregunta es estúpida, creo que es casi Obvio que no comes- Dijo Jeff rascando la parte trasera de Su cabeza.

-Si tienes comida...- Dijo Anneliese nerviosa-Creo que ni a ti, ni a mí nos caería mal-

Jeff comenzó a Reír de nuevo. Pero que estúpida mierda estaba pasando, se habia dado cuenta de que estaba hablando consigo mismo, y si ella decia algo, ¿No lo debería pensar el también?

-Bah, Vamos a Comer Algo- Dijo Jeff dando un pequeño salto del lugar donde se encontraba.

Comenzaron a Caminar tranquilamente hasta la nauseabunda habitación de la cocina. Jeff saco un poco de pan, ya un poco verde, y algunas frutas en un estado levemente aceptable. Jeff tomó estas cosas y un par de platos rotos y medio lavar, con tranquilidad puso uno frente a la niña, y otro en su lado de la mesa. Colocó la mitad de sus alimentos en su plato, y lo que resto en el de la niña.

La niña, casi al instante comenzó a comer. Ella consumió todo lo de su plato como si se tratase de un animal, Jeff antes de probar un bocado, observó a la niña con atención, un poco sorprendido por la reacción que tuvo esta al ver la comida.

Jeff, aun sorprendido, La miro un poco burlón, y esta, dirigió su atención a él también. La pequeña estaba apenada, pocas fueron las veces que se comportó así. Jeff amplio su sonrisa suavemente, e inició otra conversación con la niña.

-Y dime... ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte fuera de mi mente?- Dijo.

-No sé- Respondió Anneliese soltando la comida de sus manos sucias-Tal vez, hasta que te hartes de mi presencia-

Jeff amplio la sonrisa un poco más.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto.

-Soy... una parte de ti, trata de adivinar-Dijo está mirando con una sonrisa su plato casi vacío.

-Amanda- Respondió Jeff

-No, no me llamo Amanda- Dijo ella un poco sorprendida.

-Si, Si te llamas Amanda- Replicó Jeff.

-¿Que te hace pensar que me llamó así? - Dijo ella un poco molesta.

-El nombre Amanda siempre me agradó- Dijo mirando a otro lado-Si eres parte de mí, ¿No se supone que te llamas como yo quiero?- Agrego.

-Pues, No. mi nombre es Anneliese, ¿Está bien?- Dijo ella, mirando un poco ruda.

-¿Cuál es la Edad que se supone que tienes?- Pregunto.

-Tengo 14 Años- Respondió Firme.

-¡¿14 Años?! ¡¿Hablas enserio?!- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿Tiene algo de malo?-Preguntó ella.

-Bueno... con esa estatura, y esa cara tan tierna, pareces ser menor de 11- Dijo un poco más calmado-Serias una loli perfecta- Agrego.

-¿Loli?- Pregunto Anneliese inocentemente

-Bah, olvídalo, sigue comiendo eso- Dijo tomando un bocado.

Jeff miro a Anneliese un par de veces antes de dejar limpio su plato. Pensó; "¿Inocencia? ¿Se supone que esta niña representa esa parte dulce de mí que he perdido?. Suena tan estúpido hasta para mí, pero realmente, ¿Que es normal en mi vida?"

Anneliese Se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de la mesa. Jeff, la miro un poco aburrido.

Antes de decir otra palabra, esta salió de la habitación. Caminó hasta la sala, y observó a todos lados. No había nada que realmente pudiera parecer interesante, solo tierra, suciedad por todas partes.

Anneliese se dio la vuelta tranquilamente, y observó a la silueta de Jeff observándola desde la cocina. su mirada, fría, tan penetrante, tal vez por la falta de párpados, era un poco aterradora, creo que se podría decir, que no es la mirada que quieres ver en la esquina más obscura de tu habitación por las noches.

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores**

**¿Como están? Yo muy animada :D **

**Me siento una genio, pronto entrare a la preparatoria y estoy con muchas ganas de subir la historia. **

**Como dije antes, los capítulos son algo cortitos aun, pero a partir del capitulo 10 serán mas largos.**

**Decidí**** subir un día después porque ya que tengo escrita esta historia, y tengo muchas ganas ¿Porque no?**

**¡Espero que les agrade el capitulo!**

**Gracias por leer3 No saben la felicidad que me causan con dejar simples comentarios o votar la historia.**


	4. Chapter 3

Lost In confusion

Capítulo 3

Anneliese miro al techo, No habían pasado más de 6 horas desde que estaba ahí, en esa casa. Jeff aun pensaba en lo que recién había pasado, ¿Cómo rayos término en ese punto? ¿Porque Su mente no podía imaginar a alguien mayor? Pero sobre todo, ¿Ella era realmente una niña?

Antes había tenido problemas con criaturas extrañas, quien sabe, tal vez la niña era otra cosa, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera enviada por alguien, de las muchas personas o "seres" Con los que tuvo problemas en algún momento. En este punto de su vida, aun teniendo la corta edad de 18 años, todas estos pensamientos, incluyendo lo que le dijo la niña, eran posibilidades, porque bueno, Todos lo que lo han hablado con el saben que él no está dentro del estatus de "Cordura" De una persona normal.

Jeff miró el reloj, ese viejo reloj de batería que llevaba tiempo en esa casa, nunca lo tocaba, solo si necesitaba baterías nuevas. él pudo notar que eran las 5:42 P.M. El día era aburrido, y no había hecho más que pensar en el transcurso de las horas. Anneliese, había hecho lo mismo, no tenía nada más que hacer, que no fuera pensar en su pasado, y en cómo había terminado en semejante situación, que parece ser mala, si las ves desde un punto diferente al de ella, ya que en su caso, la situación en la que se encontraba, era la de una princesa si la comparas con la que vivía antes de eso.

-Al menos ya no estoy tan sola- Susurró Anneliese.

...

"Aún recuerdo aquel momento, ese en el que decidí que me iría de ese lugar para siempre. El día estaba nublado, y como siempre, las peleas entre sus padres estaban que sacaban chispas. No sé por qué, pero aun que nunca fue buen padre, sé que en el fondo me quería. El problema, verdaderamente era ella, la mujer que me dio la vida, La misma que en algún momento me tuvo en sus brazos, la que en algún momento me demostró su amor, por obras del destinó se transformó en un monstruo.

No se cómo, y a veces ni lo quiero saber, Pero ya perdí la esperanza de encontrar a esa cálida y amistosa mujer que fue en algún momento.

Puede parecer que no la amo, pero, aun cuando mi cara se llene de moretones, aun cuando las heridas emocionales crezcan cada día más, No soy capaz de lastimarte.

Te amo Mamá, perdón si el primer error lo cometí yo"

Entonces Anneliese despertó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma dura cama de la noche anterior, cubierta por sábanas y cobijas sucias. Entonces, se levantó cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, ni siquiera quería que se escuchase el ruido hueco de la madera podrida del piso de la cabaña. Entonces miro el reloj, 3:36 A.M. ¿Enserio había dormido por tanto tiempo?

Ella no lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que fue lo suficiente como para no recordar la hora a la que callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

La pequeña caminó lentamente a la pútrida cocina, y busco un viejo y duro pedazo de pan. Lo comió un poco desesperada, pero un poco más lento que la primera vez que comió en esa casa.

Como era casi de esperarse, Jeff no estaba por ningún lado. Anneliese volvió a la habitación, con la misma tranquilidad con la que salió de ella, Sin hacer ruido alguno, casi como si no quisiera despertar a alguien, aun cuando ella misma sabe que nadie más que Jeff, y ahora ella, habitan esa casa.

Entonces, Anneliese se retiró con cuidado una pulsera que llevaba en su brazo, dejándola caer de manera accidental por debajo de la cama. Anneliese Bajo de la cama suavemente para tomarla de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña caja de metal ahí. Anneliese la sacó, golpeando otra junto a esta, pero esta última hecha de cartón. Casi por curiosidad, tomo ambas para ver su contenido.

La caja de cartón, que parecía ser de zapatos, Estaba llena de dinero, ¿Porque tiene tanto dinero en esta caja? Hay billetes regados por toda la habitación, ¡Y ni siquiera los gasta! Realmente esa caja no tiene ninguna utilidad. Entonces, abrió la siguiente, era lo que parecía ser una lonchera, algo vieja y oxidada, pero por suerte, la cerradura aún estaba pasable, y podía abrirse. Estaba a punto de ver el contenido de dicha caja, tenía miedo, la sensación que le transmitía esa caja era extraña, tanto, que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su boca.

Entonces, en medio de la tensión, Anneliese escucho un golpe seco en la madera, alguien había entrado a la casa, probablemente, Jeff. Anneliese no perdió ni un segundo, y puso ambas cajas en su lugar, para después fingir que seguía dormida en esa cama.

Jeff, entró a la habitación, traía en ambas manos bolsas cubiertas por sangre, que dejo junto a la puerta al entrar. Miro a la niña aun durmiendo

-Dios, como puede dormir tanto- Dijo.

Jeff se sacó la polera, y tomo algo color negro, parecido a unos lentes, y con esto se cubrió los ojos. Para finalizar, se acostó en la vieja cama.

Anneliese, por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir un gran temor. Es más, ella conocía esa razón, Más, por alguna razón su mente le impedía recordar. Sintió el aliento de Jeff cerca de su nuca, y justo después escucho un grave y largo ronquido.

Anneliese, había perdido el sueño, y continuar acostada ahí parecía un poco estúpido. Bajo de en la cama con la misma delicadeza que la última vez. La niña tenía la intención de tomar la caja de nuevo, pero pensándolo bien, el material era ruidoso, y no tomaría el riesgo de que un asesino la atrape husmeando entre sus cosas.

La niña salió de la habitación buscando el baño ya que recién había sentido un cosquilleo que indicaba que tenía ganas de hacer algo. Y así, la niña busco no por mucho tiempo el baño, pero claro, al encontrarlo fue casi lo que ella esperaba, solo que un poco más sucio, pero al final, era de esperarse.

Anneliese hizo lo que tenía que hacer y salió de ahí.

Casi al instante de que salió, escuchó un ruido provenir de la cocina. Anneliese puede tener espíritu y valentía, pero no carecía de miedo. Camino con paso lento a la cocina, esperando encontrarse con algo que la hiciera poner los pelos de punta...

Pero no, Parecía que el ruido lo había producido una pequeña rata. Anneliese, un poco más tranquila, salió de nuevo y se recostó en el sofá, ahí, solo observó el techo, tratando de pensar, tal vez en algo que despejará su mente, tal vez en algo que la hiciera sonreír.

-¡Anneliese!- Exclamo alguien entre las sombras

* * *

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de mi fic n.n/**

**Bueno; Creo que ya tengo unos cuantos mas lectores, pero todos fantasma porque no me comentan. Pero ¡Que importa! El que lean me hace muy feliz y les doy las gracias:)**

**Ambienta**** agradecer a Angie The Killer (Aka mi amore3) y a Gashicalmy (Otro amore aun que no he hablado nunca con ella en si (?) Que son las personas que mas han apoyado la historia:)! Sin mas, espero que les guste el capitulo:3!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Anneliese volteo a mirar un poco asustada a la esquina de la habitación, tratando de encontrar de dónde provenía la voz. Y Tal y como se lo imaginaba, no había nadie. ¿Han sentido ese miedo de escuchar un ruido o una voz detrás de ustedes, y cuando voltean no hay absolutamente nada? Pues eso fue lo que sintió Anneliese. La indefensa niña se armó de valor y camino a paso lento por la habitación, porque no se iba a quedar así, ella estaba segura de haber escuchado algo. La pequeña llego a la esquina de donde creyó haber escuchado el ruido, pero no encontró nada. Entonces, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una horrorosa sorpresa.

no Sabe qué fue lo que vio realmente, no siquiera si eso fue real, pero ella jura haber visto a una niña exactamente igual a ella, solo que con ropa aún más sucia, y con sangre cayendo de sus manos. La niña paso corriendo demasiado rápido como para notar sus rasgos faciales.

Anneliese, después de un momento en shock, Se echó a correr de nuevo a la habitación. Justo al pasar por la puerta, sintió un aire frío rozar su mano suavemente, así que no perdió más tiempo, aun con Jeff ahí, se enredó en las sabanas y se quedó dormida.

...

La pequeña despertó justo cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana aparecían, Le dieron justo en la cara, así que no tardó mucho en levantarse. Justo a momento en el que puso un pie en el suelo, sintió un pequeño jalón en su ropa, y giro la cabeza lentamente, para encontrarse con la cara sonriente y un con un poco de baba escurriendo de Jeff.

-¿Porque me tomas de la polera? ¿Necesitas algo?-Preguntó Anneliese.

Jeff se retiró el antifaz de los ojos y la miró un poco cansado, después dio un largo y ruidoso bostezo, Y para concluir, dio un estirón, Todo esto para acabar pronunciando unas cuantas palabras.

-Ve a Ducharte- Dijo aun algo adormilado.

Anneliese, Sorprendida por lo que el joven acababa de decir, se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Pregunto.

-Dormí contigo hoy, y si algo note, es que hueles peor que un muerto, y no sé qué tenga que ver contigo, o si eso te caracteriza, Pero al menos date una ducha, quiero saber si eso arregla un poco tu olor- Dicho esto, Jeff procedió a levantarse También.

Anneliese, se tomó la falda y la apretó en sus manos con fuerza, eso que Jeff acababa de decir, la apenaba, es verdad que estaba sucia, hace más de una semana que no se bañaba o cambiaba su ropa.

Anneliese hizo caso a la indicación que le dio Jeff, y entró a la ducha para darse un refrescante baño de agua helada.

Mientras el agua caía suavemente por su piel, Anneliese se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido anoche, La niña corriendo por ese lugar... Todo fue tan tonto e irreal, y después de darle algunas vueltas al asunto, calló en la conclusión de que todo fue creado por su mente.

Casi en el momento en el que esta planeaba salir, escuchó que alguien la llamaba

-¡Anneliese!- Gritó Jeff desde la puerta del baño.

-¿Qu-Que quieres?- Respondió la niña.

-Te dejaré esta ropa afuera, espero que te quedé, no dejaré a una parte de mí, este sucia y mal vestida- Término por decir Jeff.

Anneliese término su baño, y sacó cuidadosamente una mano y tomó la ropa que Jeff había dejado ahí.

Olió la ropa, estaba limpia, y olía a detergente. Anneliese colocó la ropa su avente sobre sí misma, dándose cuenta de que le quedaba casi a la perfección. Después, tomo su ropa sucia y la puso en lo que parecía un cesto, y salió de la habitación de baño.

Jeff la esperaba en la sala. Anneliese lo observó con atención, Jeff llevaba puesta una camisa algo vieja, con unas letras casi indistinguibles, unos pantalones no más nuevos que su camisa, y no traía zapatos. Su cabello estaba alborotado, obviamente porque recién se había levantado, y para darle un toque más tonto a la escena, en sus manos traía una botella de Alcohol barato.

-¿No eres muy joven como para destrozarte la vida tomando eso?- Preguntó Anneliese.

-¿Que no se supone que eres parte de mí? Se buena y quédate callada- Dijo Jeff, dándole un sorbo a la bebida.

-Sí, y hasta tu sabes, como yo sé, que eso te está matando- Dijo Anneliese cruzando los brazos.

-¿Que no te dije que te quedarás callada?- Dice Jeff tomando un objeto del suelo.

-Si no me callo, es porque sabes que digo la verdad- Dice Anneliese enojada.

En ese momento, Jeff subió su cuchillo y lo colocó en el cuello de Anneliese. Apretó el cuchillo en el cuello de la menor, mas con cuidado de no enterrarlo, mientras lo movía suavemente. Una gota de sangre se derramó de esta casi al instante.

-¿Así que solo eres mi inocencia? Entonces dime, ¿Como un producto de mi imaginación puede sangrar?- Dijo Jeff presionando levemente más el cuchillo.

-N-N-No sé- Respondió sumamente asustada.

-¿Que eres realmente? ¡Alguien te envió a matarme cierto! Puedo estar loco...Pero no soy estúpido-

Jeff quitó el cuchillo del cuello de la pequeña, Anneliese estaba inmóvil. Jeff puso el cuchillo al lado de la pequeña, y con intención de asustar mas a su víctima, lamió la herida en su cuello, y sin ningún remordimiento bebió la sangre que había lamido. Anneliese comenzó a temblar del miedo, la prepotencia de no saber que pasaría después. Entonces Jeff, se hecho a reír.

-¿N-No vas a matarme?- Preguntó Anneliese.

-Ya me tienes harto... eres una niña terca, y sumamente estúpida... No te quería conmigo en un principio, y no te quiero ahora, ¿Eres real? ¿Encerio eres un producto de mi retorcida mente? No se, y en este momento tendras que responder todas mis preguntas... claro, eso si quieres seguir viviendo-

Anneliese no respondió, el miedo la tenia sin palabras. Jeff no soportó mas, tal vez era la hora de matarla, pero con temor a que tal vez ella dijese la verdad, y este se hiciera daño a si mismo, Decidió tomar una medida desesperada. Tomó a la niña de un brazo, y la saco a duras penas de la casa. La llevo del brazo por el bosque, buscando algo, mas bien, a alguien. llegó a un lugar, en el que se podía respirar el frío Aire de la muerte. No era un cementerio, Pero la escalofriante niebla que rodeaba esa casa, la hacía parecer uno. Jeff arrastró a la niña hasta ese lugar, y comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza. Entonces, se escucharon pasos provenir de dentro de la misma, pies de alguien grande golpeando la madera. Entonces salió, un hombre, (por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya que este ser no parecía ser humano) Alto, tal vez 1.85, más o menos la estatura que también tenía Jeff, Con la piel grisácea, y portando una máscara, la cual inútilmente ocultaba ese par de cuencas vacías en la zona de sus ojos.

-Eyeless Jack, ¿Cuánto tiempo no?- Dijo Jeff con la furia aun en su tono de voz.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita Jeff? ¿Acaso vienes a cobrar los favores que supuesta mente te debo?- Dijo el hombre, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Dime, ¡¿Vez a Está niña?-Pregunto Jeff.

-¿Niña...?- Dijo Jack mirando a la menor detrás del asesino.

-Sí, la que estoy sujetando con una de mis manos, ¿La vez?- Replicó Jeff.

Jack se quedó perplejo por la pregunta de Jeff, claro que la veía, Digo, Es una niña, creó que es más que obvio, o al menos eso parecía. Cuando Jack estaba a punto de decir que si, miró a la niña, sus ojos estaban tristes, preocupados, aun cuando él no tiene ojos, la podía ver, podía sentir su dolor, sabía que la niña tendría un destinó cruel si decía que sí. En pocas palabras, el destinó de la pequeña estaba en la respuesta que le daría...


	6. Chapter 5

Lost in confusion

Capitulo 5

-¡Pero qué cosas tan extrañas dices- Dijo Eyeless soltando una risa-¿A caso bebiste de más hoy?-

-¡Cállate estúpido y responde!- Exclamó Jeff completamente furioso.

-Por supuesto que no idiota, estás demasiado mal, creo que ya estas alucinando. Mejor vete a descansar, recién empiezan el día y parece que ya has bebido, ¿O será que ya se te zafo el último tornillo?- Dijo Eyeless cerrando la puerta de su hogar.

Jeff miró al suelo, y justo antes de que Anneliese hiciese o dijiese algo, este se echó a reír. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar, esperando a que algo menos estúpido le sucediera ese día.

Anneliese lo siguió callada y pensativa. ¿A casó ese tal Jack le había tenido compasión? ¿Porque no la delató? ¿A casó no todos los que tienen ese tipo de apariencia son malos?

En cuestión de unos minutos, llegaron de nuevo a su hogar. Anneliese entró a este justo después de que Jeff lo hiciese, la chica estaba asustada, Aquel hombre frente a ella no había parado de reír desde que comenzó su regreso a casa.

Aquellos momentos podían parecer malos, pero como dice una vieja frase "De todo lo malo, siempre va a haber algo bueno" Lo bueno en esta situación, era que Anneliese había recuperado la esperanza, Si su farsa podía continuar, Significaba que también podía seguir teniendo un hogar.

-Anneliese- Dijo una voz desde la cocina - ven a comer algo-

La menor giro suavemente su cabeza, y miró la puerta de la aviso cocina. Aun con miedo, se puso en marcha a dicho lugar, esperando no encontrarse con nada fuera de lo normal ahí.

Al abrir la puerta, sintió un aire frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Pero ignoró la sensación al darse cuenta de que estaba fuera de peligro. Jeff la esperaba sentado con un plato frente a el, de algo que parecía una hamburguesa, y otro que era para Anneliese, que era lo mismo, en el mismo estado, no podrido como se esperaba, pero tampoco de la mejor calidad.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? - Preguntó la niña.

-¿De dónde crees? Obviamente de la casa de una de mis víctimas, ¿O acaso crees que me atenderán en local de comida rápida?- Dijo Jeff dando el primer mordisco.

Anneliese dio el mordisco, saboreo lentamente la hamburguesa, un poco fría, la carne estaba bien cocinada, mas ya tenía varios días así. Jeff acabo primero, Dejando a Anneliese sola en la mesa, no sin susurrar unas palabras "será mejor que no salgas de la casa"

Anneliese, aun cuándo Jeff ya se había ido, Asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron Horas, Muchas, muchas horas, ¿Que podía estar haciendo Jeff en todo ese tiempo? Era de mañana, bueno, ya pasaba del medio día, Y la niña estaba recostada con una mano en la cintura, y otra en la cabeza, mirando perdidamente al techo, sola.

_"tal vez fueron muchos golpes y humillaciones, tal vez me hiciste llorar mas de una vez... ¡Tal vez Huí de la casa, madre! ¡Pero nunca dije que no te amará! ¡Aun cuando me humillaste y golpeaste tantos años de mi vida te amo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! No te odio, nunca te odiare, nunca lo hice, solo espero que, algún día... me digas te amo, sé que me amas, esos golpes, eran... ¿Amor?"_

-¿Niña? ¿Estas despierta?- Preguntó una voz masculina sacudiendo lentamente a Anneliese

Anneliese se despertó y miró al muchacho mirándola, o bueno, algo asi, ya que sus cuencas vacías apuntaban a ella, se podría decir que la estaban mirando.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó un poco insegura.

- Soy Eyeless Jack, el chico de hace un rato, ¿No me recuerdas?- Preguntó.

-S-si...- Dijo suspirando -Gracias por cubrirme... bueno, por mentir para salvarme la vida-

-Por nada-Dijo sentándose a su lado- Puede que casi no tenga diferencia alguna con Jeff, Quiero decir, ambos hemos matado a más de una persona, pero... cuándo te vi, tuve la necesidad de salvarte- Dijo mirando a otro lugar solo para perder la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Anneliese.

-Al menos... uno de todos nosotros se debe salvar- Respondió- Al menos uno de los que están vivos aún debe Salvarse-

-¿Eh? No te estoy entendiendo- Dijo Anneliese tomando al joven de su chaqueta.

-Te lo explicaré después, ahora lo único que debes saber es que, Jeff algún día se debe enterar de tu engaño-

-¡Eso nunca- Gritó Anneliese

-Ha, ¿A casó pensabas que lo podrías engañar para siempre? Nena, las cosas no funcionan así aquí- Dijo Eyeless revolviendo el cabello de Anneliese.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- Exclamó- ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices! ¡Realmente quiero una explicación!-

-Pequeña, te ayudare hasta donde me sea posible, puedo sentirlo, tú eras infeliz antes, por esa razón diste a parar aquí. Yo también la pase mal, ¡Solo con mirarme y darte cuenta de que uso máscara y no tengo ojos es suficiente! Hay personas que no merecen eso, yo no siento merecerlo, y siento que tú no lo mereces-

-Eso no responde a lo que te pregunté ¿Sabes?- Dijo entre dientes.

-Todo se aclarará después, pero aun no es el momento- Dijo como últimas palabras, ya que desvaneció lentamente.

-¡Espera, Jack!- Jack no respondió, ya había desaparecido.

~Jeff~

-Go To sleep- Dije a mi víctima como casi todas las noches lo hago.

No es nada personal solo lo hago. y hoy tenía especialmente ganas de hacerlo, Anneliese ya me tenía hartó. ¿Cómo una parte de mi me podía tener tan molesto? Honestamente, no tengo idea. Miré al cadáver de la mujer que recién había matado mientras analizaba esto, una mujer de cuerpo...hum... "pasable". ¿Saben algo más de mí? A veces no lo resisto, sin importar si están muertas o vivas, me gusta sentir el cuerpo de una mujer en situaciones de ese tipo. Para los que son inteligentes, ya lo sabrán. A veces práctico necrofilia.

Creo que ya se imaginarán que pasó después, y si no lo hicieron, no lo hagan, no les gustara saber.

Bueno, terminé mi trabajo, asalte la billetera de la mujer y salí de la casa sin nada mas que decir o hacer. Emprendí un camino a casa mientras pensaba en Anneliese, por alguna razón, ella había estado rondando por mi mente todo ese día, desde que salí de casa, hasta ese momento en el que caminaba de regreso.

Justo al abrir la vieja puerta, mire en el suelo a la menor durmiendo plácidamente en el piso. Se veía tan pequeña como otras veces, tan inocente, tan... desprotegida. La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a nuestra (digo nuestra porque desde que ella llegó de sorpresa, dormimos juntos) Habitación. La deje ahí y la cubrí con una vieja sábana. Salí de la habitación para darme una ducha, pero antes de salir, pude escuchar un pequeño gemido. Anneliese estaba llorando. Inmóvil, me acerqué a ella de nuevo y acaricié su cabeza, para después ir al baño a darme la ducha que había mencionado.

Anneliese, aun no puedo creer que seas una triste mentira más en mi vida. A veces quisiera que fueras real, pero si lo pienso dos veces, ¿Que no te hubiera hecho ya si fueses real?

* * *

**¡Hola Queridos lectores!**

**Lector enojado: :C no subiste nada. Pinshe culera(? ok no xd**

**Se que no he subido nada, y eso que ya tengo escrita esta historia u-u pero quería subir capitulo junto con the owner of my memories, pero he tenido muy poca inpsiracion últimamente ToT**

**Mañana subiré capitulo de este fic, para compensar un poco lo atrasado.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 6

Anneliese despertó en otra mañana igual a todas nas demás (o al menos igual a todas que ha pasado en casa de Jeff) Como siempre, algo cansada por el viejo colchón, pero feliz por tener un hogar. Jeff seguía dormido, Se movía de manera brusca, y un poco agitado.

Debe estar teniendo una pesadilla

Pensó Anneliese.

La pequeña se puso de pie y con calma camino hasta la cocina. Hurgo la pequeña habitación buscando algo que comer. No había nada, como se esperaba.

-No Creo que Jeff despierte en un rato- Susurró.

La pequeña se puso su polera y tomo algo de dinero de la habitación, y salió sin hacer mucho ruido de la casa. La pequeña caminó por el bosque, con la helada ventisca del bosque rosando su rostro, y un leve aroma a tierra mojada. Esas pequeñas cosas la hacían sentirse viva.

Ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a la ciudad (Mas bien, pueblo en progreso) y fue al supermercado mas cercano. Lo reconoció al instante, Anneliese había estado ahí mas de una vez, es más, Para lo que recordaba era el único supermercado al que había ido en toda su vida.

La niña caminó sin percatarse de nada a su al rededor, solo se dispuso a tomar un carrito de compras y entrar al establecimiento.

Ahí, hizo su propia lista de compras, Huevos, pollo, cereales, leche... No muchas cosas, ya que como mucho podría cargar unas cuatro o cinco bolsas. Cuando por fin término con sus compras, se dirigió a la caja para pagar lo que deseaba comprar, y ahí se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera, es que había un pequeño letrero de "Se busca" en una entrada, y la persona en ese letrero, era ella.

La segunda, es que ahí estaba ella. Esa mujer tan vil y cruel que la atormentó desde el momento que nació. Era imposible, esa mujer no sentía dolor alguno por la pérdida de su pequeña Anneliese ¿Que carajos hacia colocando volantes de ella? Bueno, en primera, ¿Porque ELLA en especial se estaba tomando el tiempo de colocar volantes por la ciudad? Les puedo asegurar que si estuviesen en la misma situación que Anneliese lo entenderían.

Anneliese espero a que la mujer se retirara del lugar para acercarse a la caja a pagar.

Ahí, la cajera la miro un poco extrañada ¿Que hace una niña tan pequeña sola en ese establecimiento?

-Niña, ¿Donde esta tu mamá?- Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de encontrar una coincidencia de algún lado en la cara de la menor.

-He venido sola- Dijo rápidamente.

-¿No te he visto antes?- Preguntó la mujer apoyándose en la caja.

-Vienen muchas personas a este establecimiento, estoy segura de que me confunde con alguien más- Dijo Anneliese acomodando su cabello.

-Esta bien...¿Pagaras con efectivo o tarjeta?- Preguntó la cajera.

-Efectivo- Respondió Anneliese

Anneliese saco de su bolsillo una cantidad grande de dinero, y la cajera se sorprendió por esto.

-¿Que haces con tanto dinero niña?- Dijo sorprendida y un poco molesta.

-Mi padre me mando a traer la despensa, no vivo muy lejos de aquí, así que no le veo ningún problema- Dijo Anneliese un poco ruda.

La cajera la miro con cierto desprecio, y procedió a cobrar sus cosas. Anneliese solo se dispuso a pagar y salir del lugar. La pequeña pensando en que había salido sin dejar sospechas del lugar, volteo a mirar a la cajera de nuevo, la cual estaba hablando con un guardia de seguridad, pero parecía que su plática no duro mucho, ya que cuando el guardia volteo a verla, comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Anneliese entró en pánico, y comenzó a caminar mas rápido, el policía hizo lo mismo, entonces ella se hecho a correr. Lo único que tenía en su cabeza; era correr hasta donde sus pies le permitieran y dejar a el guardia perderse entre la gente, pero le resultaba difícil cargando unas bolsas de mercado. Pronto, Anneliese encontró una gran multitud, y un poco temblorosa entró entre toda la gente. El guardia la seguía aún, ¿Porque seguía detrás de ella si ese no era su trabajo? Tal vez el solo quería ayudar a atrapar a una niña desaparecida, o la habían tachado de ladrona por la cantidad de dinero que cargaba. Anneliese no se rindió, siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, hasta que por alguna obra del destino, la bolsa que contenía la leche y los huevos se rompió.

-¡¿Porque me atormentas así?!- Maldijo Anneliese.

El policía la miro recoger las cosas, y se acercó a ella lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Al fin te atrape mocosa- Susurro.

Anneliese lo miro con ansiedad, Asustada y temblando solo tomo el bote de leche y las bolsas que quedaban y siguió corriendo, pero no pudo evitar lo que ya era inevitable. El policía la tomo del hombro, justo cuando Anneliese iba cruzando la. calle.

-vendrás conmigo pequeña mentirosa- Dijo con una sonrisa aterradora.

Anneliese había aceptado la derrota, esa noche no volvería a casa con Jeff. Pero tal vez, por arte de magia o del propio destino, tal vez de un Ángel guardián con corazón de demonio, Algo salvo a Anneliese. Un auto iba pasando justo al momento en el que ellos estaban ahí, ya que ellos estaban a media calle. Pero el auto no impacto con Anneliese, Ella y el policía corrieron en direcciones contrarias, y el auto impacto al policía.

Anneliese, aprovechó la conmoción y corrió de regreso a su casa.

-¡Valla suerte he tenido!- Dijo en un suspiro

Anneliese llego a la casa y se dio cuenta de que Jeff aun dormía plácidamente en su cama. La niña río por lo bajo y rodo los ojos

Valla oso duerme aquí

Pensó.

Se dispuso a guardar todo en su sitio e irse a buscar algo que hacer.

* * *

**¡Hola Lectores! ¿como se encuentran?**

**Bueno, quería dar una pequeña aclaración, ya que una chica confundió un poco algo que había tratado de aclarar antes, pero al parecer no me explique como hubiese deseado.**

**Esta historia esta en wattpad, con unos cuantos capítulos de mas. La historia es 100% mía, la cuenta Angel12killer es mía. La utilizo para subir esta historia, y otras cuantas que poco me interesan. Esta me agrado tanto que decidí subirla por aquí también, después de recuperar mi cuenta, claro. No quiero que haya mas mal entendidos, así que si deciden no creer lo que estoy diciendo, dejen un mensaje a la cuenta de wattpad, claro que les responderé para aclarar las cosas.**

**Solo no quiero que hayan mas mal entendidos:3 solo aclaro, no me he molestado con nadie.**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
